


A little less gaming, a little more touch me

by MontyKarl



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Awkward Boners, M/M, Mario Kart, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is tired of getting awkward boners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little less gaming, a little more touch me

Josh had lately found himself prone to awkward boners. The kind that literally pop up out of nowhere and for seemingly no reason. It was increasingly awkward to find things to cover himself with until he could either take care of the issue or wait it out, especially since he'd been going out more to hang out with his new friend Tyler. They'd met a few weeks back at one of Tyler's shows for his band and Josh was determined to make sure they became best friends.

Only, he kept getting hard at the most inopportune times. The first time it happened was the first time they'd hung out actually, they'd stayed up until 4am talking excitedly about what they wanted out of life and halfway through Tyler's long winded speech about what music meant for him, Josh felt the familiar twitch low in his abdomen and before long his half of the conversation was quiet and his hands were death gripping the pillow in his lap.

It had continued on like this, hanging out on Tyler's couch or worse his bedroom with a pillow shoved into his lap. Eating extremely slow at Taco Bell to try and wait out the tent in his jeans carefully concealed under the table. The worst was when he'd been invited to go swimming and he felt dread hit him and insisted that he didn't even have trunks (though he did), luckily for him Tyler had an extra pair and Josh spent half of his time by the pool on his stomach pretending to take a nap and ended up with a weird sunburn on his back.

Now here he was, standing in Tyler's bathroom, glaring at the obvious bulge against his zipper as he tried to think of a way to hide this until it calmed back down. He and Tyler were playing Mario Kart when it happened and Josh quickly excused himself to the restroom to avoid embarrassment. Only, now, he wasn't sure what to do. There was no way he was going to jerk off in Tyler's bathroom, though the idea did make his dick throb dully in his jeans for some reason. Josh sighed and looked into the mirror, running a hand through his hair and willing the blush on his cheeks to die down before he carefully reached into his jeans and readjusted his cock to lay flat against his lower stomach; huffing in frustration of both touching himself and not getting off and the fact that the head of his dick peeking out over his waistband, but at least the front of his jeans were flat again.

Josh quickly tugged his shirt and hoodie down over his jeans, shuffling back into Tyler's room, biting his lip against the friction from the placement of his dick as he carefully sat back down on the edge of Tyler's bed.

"You didn't clog my toilet did you? the other guys would be pissed..." Tyler asked as he started a new round. Josh felt his cheeks heat up and rolled his eyes.

"Nah dude, it's all good. Besides dude, I'm plumber, I'd fix it." Josh said as he picked Luigi and Tyler laughed quietly as the race began. 

Tyler was extremely active when playing this game, leaning forward or side to side as though it would help him accelerate of dodge something, and he kept bumping into Josh's shoulder which made it difficult for Josh to remain completely still. He was still hard and the slight friction of his dick pressing against his stomach was starting to make him ache and he immediately regret the placement of his cock as Tyler won another round and body checked him, making him fall against the bed.

"SUCK IT DUN! I AM THE BEST!" Tyler shouted poking Josh in the side, dangerously close to his stomach.

"Dude stop..." Josh mumbled, rolling his eyes at his friend's gloating. 

"Stop what? This? You ticklish Jish?" tyler poked him again before quickly digging his fingers into Josh's sides, leaning over him to get a better angle.

Josh gasped for air, his sides were in fact ticklish and he was laughing right along with Tyler, trying to push him away and failing.

"D-Dude pl-ease stop!" Tyler just laughed, his crooked grin wide on his face he kneeled over an incapacitated Josh and rucked his shirt up to further his tickling assault. Josh felt cool air on the head of his dick and his laughter caught in his throat.

He looked up wide-eyed at Tyler, who's hands were still lightly touching the skin on his sides, bracketing the slightly wet pink head of his cock poking up above his jeans.

"Uhm, I can-Tyler can you uh..." Josh was at a loss of what to say or do, frozen into inaction as Tyler seemed to have been.

But then Tyler began to move again, smirking slightly as he lifted the hem of his own shirt, and just barely beneath the stretchy band of his shorts, Josh saw that he was in fact hard as well. Josh's heart was beating out of his chest as Tyler's hands unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down, relieving some pressure on his dick and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Is this okay?" Tyler asked, and Josh nodded dumbly not sure what he was agreeing to right before Tyler rubbed a thumb across the head of his cock and he gasped, hips snapping up of their own accord. Tyler just kept that smirk on his lips as he leaned back to slide his basketball shorts and underwear down around his thighs. Josh noted he was smaller than himself, but it fit him, the rougey dark tip of his cock fading as it got closer to his balls, dark hair trimmed neatly around it. Josh didn't have long to look before Tyler's hand was in the way, stroking himself as he reached back out to rub along the tip of Josh's cock and Josh held back any embarrassing sounds that tried to escape.

Tyler shifted, reluctantly letting go of his own cock to tug at Josh's jeans and underwear, and Josh helped shimmy them down around his thighs, face bright red, flush spreading to his chest as Tyler was able to see all of him. He wasn't sure why he felt so comfortable letting Tyler do this. He just let him. He let him grab one of Josh's hands and guide it to his own cock, Josh noted it felt different to hold than his own, but not bad. Then Tyler's hand was back on him, stroking him in earnest and Josh's brain finally caught up he began to match Tyler's rhythm. The hand on his dick was a little too dry, the only thing easing the friction being his own precum and the sweat on Tyler's palm.

Josh just kept up his strokes in time with Tyler's, occasionally squeezing the head of his cock or swiping his thumb along the slit to spread more wet, drawing soft huffs and whimpers from Tyler's throat. Josh loved watching the way his adam's apple bobbed when he let a noise slip, the way Tyler's hand would speed up every so often to encourage Josh to go faster; how, when josh obliged, speeding his hand up to a pace that he usually got himself off at, Tyler's head fell to to the side, his eyes tightly shut, his mouth open and whining.

Tyler's hand faltered and eventually stopped altogether as his hips pressed closer, his mouth forming soft moans around Josh's name as he shuddered. Josh's eyes were glued to Tyler's face and he only realised he'd cum when he felt it drip off of his own fist and onto his abdomen, and Tyler began to jerk away from the touch. He was breathing hard as Josh pulled his hand away and Tyler's eyes fluttered open, glancing down at Josh's still swollen cock. 

Tyler took another deep breath before moving to lean down, licking along the length of Josh's cock before gingerly sucking at the tip. Josh's hips twitched and he groaned loudly, unable to stop himself. He was already close and Tyler's long wet licks along his tongue and soft suckling was pushing him to his peak. 

"Ty-ler I-I-" Josh attempted a warning but fell short as it turned to another groan and Tyler's hand wrapped back around his cock, stroking him quickly through his orgasm. Josh gasped quietly as he felt Tyler's tongue lick along his cock one last time before pulling away, a sour look on his face.

"Dude, cum tastes gross..." Josh just laughed in response, his nerves on edge and shaking. Tyler joined in with his laughter as he layed down next to Josh, pulling his shorts up after wiping himself with a shirt that was laying near Josh's head. He offered the shirt to Josh as he pressed against him and Josh gladly wiped the remnants of his and Tyler's mess away before chucking the shirt to the floor with other various clothing and red bull cans, before finally pulling his underwear and jeans back up, leaving them unbuttoned out of laziness.

"We should take a nap and then go again." tyler mumbled, already falling asleep as he pressed his face into Josh's neck.

"Yeah, I'll totally beat you next round, but I call Yoshi."

"I wasn't talking about Mario Kart dude....but yeah beat me whenever..."

Josh's sleepy brain barely registered what Tyler was saying as he drifted, for once not so mad at his awkward boners.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes hello, hope you all enjoyed. please leave a comment with a title idea.
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr @j-shlr or something


End file.
